CRECEN LAS FLORES DE SAKURA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: La segunda parte de SENTIMIENTOS ENRTRE LAS FLORES DE SAKURA.Que lo disfruteis


**Aquí estoy de nuevo!.**

**Como hubo gente que me pidió que escribiera la continuación de ``SENTIMIENTOS ENTRE LAS FLORES DE SAKURA´´,aquí esta,pero,no sé si os gustará tanto como la primera parte, ya que dicen que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas.**

**A parte,ya sabéis que tengo que poner que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi,de acuerdo?, sino a su autentico autor.**

**También tengo que deciros que desde la otra historia a esta,han pasado algunos años,¿de acuerdo?,ya que hay gente que no les gusta mucho que Tomoyo sea tan pequeña cuando empieza con Toya,¿esta bien?.**

**Os dejaré ya para que podáis leerlo y me asesinéis cuando veáis que no os gusta tanto,vale?. Jajajjaja. **

**Hasta pronto.**

CRECEN LAS FLORES DE SAKURA.

Toya iba de camino a la oficina desde el tren que había tenido que coger desde casa a la ciudad.

Ser el ayudante del vice-presidente de la empresa de comercio ``Transportes Kurosaki´´ era un cargo muy importante,pero,tambien muy complicado,ya que absorbía mucho tiempo y siempre tenía que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y correr a la oficina cuando lo llamaban. O estar trabajando hasta tarde frente al ordenador para realizar un informe que le habían pedido ese mismo día para el día siguiente.

Le molestaba muchísimo no poder pasar todo el tiempo que quería con Tomoyo,pero,para el bien de los dos,necesitaba ese dinero,ya que cuando habían comenzado a salir realmente en serio, Tomoyo le había dicho a su madre que no se preocupara,ya que ambos sabrían salir adelante. Y por eso mismo,no podía dejar aquel empleo y tenía que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Pero,todo fuera para que pudieran tener un futuro juntos y felices,¿no?.

…...

Tomoyo iba de camino a la Universidad desde el piso que compartía con su querido Toya.

Habían pasado ya unos buenos años desde que este la había besado en el salón de su casa cuando ella no era más que una cría y habían permanecido juntos desde entonces. En principio,habían intentado mantenerlo todo lo suyo oculto,pero, Sakura los pilló besándose,una de las muchas veces que lo hicieron,y no hubo forma de engañar a aquella inteligente chica.

La familia de Toya,por descontado,estuvieron bien felices de que el amor hubiera surgido entre ambos. Hubo algo más de dudas por parte de la madre de Tomoyo,pero,cuando esta comprobó que Toya la hacia feliz,pareció ablandarse un poco y aceptó la relación mientras su hija fuera feliz. Pero,le dejó bien claro a este que si la hería de algún modo,contaban con un buen grupo de ayudantes que estarían encantados de darle una paliza.

Después de eso,las cosas fueron mejor y cuando ella terminó el instituto,se fueron a vivir juntos y Toya encontró trabajo fijo en aquella empresa donde trabajaba y comenzó a ascender rápidamente. Pero,eso ella ya lo sabía. Por algo pensaba desde pequeña que su querido Toya tenía mucho potencial.

Y,al parecer,ella también,ya que varias empresas muy conocidas de diseño querían que hiciera unas pruebas para ellos cuando acabara sus estudios de Diseño,con lo que muy pronto tendría un buen trabajo y Toya no tendría que trabajar tan duro para mantenerlos a ambos.

Lo echaba mucho de menos. A penas se veían durante el día y cuando él llegaba a casa,tenia que continuar con el trabajo que se había traído de la oficina,así que a penas hablaban. Era como si viviera con un fantasma,ya que solo veía las sábanas revueltas por las mañanas y los platos sucios en el fregadero.

¿Qué podía hacer para que esa situación cambiara de una buena vez?. Aunque,entendía su situación actual,necesitaba pasar algo más de tiempo con su querido Toya. Si no,parecía que por todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar ahí hubiera sido completamente en vano. Además,tampoco era mucho pedir un ratito para ellos dos,¿no?. Era normal que las parejas pasaran aunque fuera unas pocas horas juntos al día,¿verdad?.

Y Kami-sama pareció escucharla,ya que en ese preciso momento,mientras andaba por el pasillo de la universidad de camino a su siguiente clase,su móvil comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase cuando vio que se trataba de Toya. A pesar de vivir juntos,aún reaccionaba con la ilusión de una niña ante las llamadas y los signos de afecto de él.

Miró a ambos lados de el pasillo para comprobar que estuviera sola e,intentando controlar su nerviosismo,cogió el móvil.

-¡Toya!. No suele ser muy normal que me llames cuando estas en el trabajo.¿Qué pasa?.

-Es que,hoy tengo que ir a casa antes y quería avisarte para no asustarte si ya encontrabas la puerta abierta. Nos veremos allí-le dijo este con un tono algo cansado. En la oficina,exigían mucho a Toya y,a pesar de que este se esforzaba en dar lo mejor,su cuerpo no parecía muy capaz de seguir manteniendo ese ritmo durante mucho más tiempo.

-¡Eso es estupendo!.¡Entonces,hoy iré temprano a casa y prepararé una cena deliciosa para celebrar que por fin tenemos un poco de tiempo para los dos!.¡No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando esto!-gritó Tomoyo,ilusionada,sin importarle bien poco si alguien podía oírla en aquel pasillo y medio-dando votes de felicidad.

-¿Qué?. No, Tomoyo. Verás...espera...me están llamando para que acuda a una reunión del departamento. Ya hablaremos luego,¿vale?...Te quiero-.

En ese momento, Tomoyo no pudo evitar imaginarse a Toya ligeramente sonrojado. Le costaba decir palabras de afecto tan directamente y a ella se le hinchaba el corazón de felicidad cada vez que este superaba su timidez y se lo decía con aquella sencillez tan típica de él.

-Yo también te quiero. Muchísimo-le dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo ponerle a sus palabras y colgó el teléfono tan llena de felicidad que tenía la sensación de que su masa estaba descendiendo vertiginosamente y que pronto saldría levitando por una ventana del lugar.

Pero,asentó de nuevo los pies en el suelo y corrió a sus clases para acabar con ellas lo antes posible, ya que,al fin y al cabo, tenía que preparar una magnifica cena para su ser especial. Por fin tendrían esos momentos de pareja que siempre había deseado y por los que tanto había rezado.

O eso pensaba ella.

…...

Como consiguió terminar sus clases antes de lo habitual,se fue a casa lo antes que pudo para comenzar a preparar la casa,la cena y todo lo que a ella le pareció necesario.

Mientras la comida terminaba de hacerse,ella fue al baño y se duchó,lavándose el largo cabello violáceo que aun conservaba de cuando era pequeña,y se puso un camisón que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación,blanco,pero,algo transparente,de tirantes. Le hacia sentir algo expuestas y cada vez que se lo ponía,su cara ardía,pero,hacia aquello por Toya y por su tiempo juntos.

Después,sirvió los platos y encendió un par de velas,sentándose pacientemente y con alegría desbordante,esperando a que Toya volviera lo antes posible del trabajo.

Cuando oyó la llave en la puerta,se sentó más recta en la silla y compuso una sonrisa tímida en su rostro,ya que,con ese camisón puesto,no le daban las fuerzas para algo más. Ya había estado a solas(ya me entendéis lo que quiero decir)con él,pero,siempre bajo las sábanas y con la luz apagada, ya que a ella le daba mucha vergüenza.

Ya vería como se tomaba aquello.

Cuando Toya entró en el salón,encontrándose la comida en la mesa y las velas,con Tomoyo en camisón y el cabello recién lavado,se quedó paralizado donde estaba,mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y sin saber bien que decir.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Toya!-le dijo esta,sin abandonar aún su sonrisa tímida.

-Tomoyo...¿qué es todo esto?-le preguntó este a su vez mientras abarcaba todo con la mano.

-Bueno...como me dijiste que venias antes,pensé que podíamos tener una pequeña celebración entre nosotros. Hace bastante que no tenemos un tiempo los dos solos y pensé que esto...-intentó explicarse mientras comenzaba a tener la extraña sensación que se había equivocado en montar todo aquello para los dos.

-No entendiste nada-le dijo este mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se tapaba los ojos. Soltó un profundo suspiro mientras ella comenzaba a notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y,finalmente,este volvió a mirarla y a bajar la mano,algo cansado.-Solo te dije que venía para cambiarme. Debo cenar con mis jefes para convencer a unos futuros clientes. Si lo hago bien, puede ser que me asciendan. Lo siento mucho, Tomoyo.

Algo en el pecho de ella se rompió y una única lágrima se le escapó,pero,la oculto y sonrió enérgicamente a Toya para que no se sintiera mal. Al fin y al cabo,aquello era su trabajo. Un trabajo que había conseguido para mantener a los dos.

-No pasa nada. La culpa es mía por pensar cosas que no son. Tú preparate para tu cena mientras yo guardo tu plato y yo término con el mio-le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y apagaba las velas,aún sin dejar de sonreír con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

Toya hizo un intento de hacercarse a ella y hablarle,pero,tenia prisa,así que se dirigió a su cuarto mientras ella cogía el plato de él y lo envolvía antes de meterlo en el frigorífico y,rápidamente, tiraba en suyo,intacto,a la basura,ya que se le había cortado el apetito y comenzaba a fregarlo, quedando de espaldas al resto de la casa.

Cuando Toya salió del dormitorio,ella aún seguía fregando el mismo plato. Se acercó a ella y,sin saber que decir para reconfortarla,la besó en la mejilla,sin lograr verle el rostro por la posición en la que se encontraba y por que parte de su cabello se lo tapaba,y salió de la casa,despidiéndose.

-Qué te vaya bien-oyó decir sin mucha energía desde la cocina y,finalmente,sintiéndose como el peor hombre en la faz de la tierra,se fue.

Tomoyo dejó el plato en fregadero y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía,en ese preciso momento,en la cocina y marcó el número de su amiga Sakura,que ya se sabía de memoria de marcarlo tantas veces.

Esta vivía con Shaoran en una pequeña casa cerca de donde ella siempre había vivido,ya que no quería dejar así de solo a su padre. Ella trabajaba como profesora de Educación Física en la misma escuela a la que ellos habían asistido y no podía ser más feliz por ello. Y Shaoran seguía encargándose de recuperar y capturar objetos mágicos y demás para su familia. Aunque,si una persona normal le preguntara a que se dedicaba,diría que estaba haciendo trabajillos allí y allá. Ambos estaban pensando en casarse,aunque,no estaban muy seguros de la fecha. Lo único que tenían claro era que seria dentro de poco.

Tomoyo se alegraba mucho por su amiga(¿cómo no se iba a alegrar por ella?),pero,no la llamaba para eso en aquel momento.

-¡Hola, Tomoyo!-gritó la alegre voz de Sakura,ya que seguía siendo tan enérgica como siempre. Y de fondo se oyó la voz de Kero preguntando si era Tomoyo y a Yue diciendo que se mantuviera callado mientras Sakura hablaba por teléfono.-¡Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas con todo el lío de tus estudios y tal!.¿Cómo te va?. Seguro que tus notas son excelentes y tus profesores estarán encantados contigo. Si es que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Sí. Mis notas son muy buenas. En eso no me puedo quejar-dijo,intentando por todos los medios sonar animada y olvidar el mal trago de la cena que acaba de pasar.

Pero,a Sakura no había forma de engañarla. Era como si tuviera un radar para medir el estado de animo de la gente y nada se escapara.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.Tu voz suena como si estuvieras al borde del suicidio.¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano?-preguntó directa y sin cortarse un pelo. En ese respecto,podía ser tan cortante como un cuchillo y Tomoyo tenía que admitir que,en las pocas ocasiones en la que usaba ese tono de voz tan calmado y tan directo,le daba miedo su amiga,ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-No...no ha pasado nada. Toya trabaja muy duro para poder mantenernos a los dos-dijo, con lo que pretendía ser un tono de voz calmado y alegre,pero,sin saber bien de donde,salió un sollozo y notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin restricción alguna.

-Esta en el trabajo a estas horas,¿verdad?. ¿Cómo demonios piensa que puede mantener una relación bajo esas condiciones?. Ya verás cuando hable con él.

-¡No!. No es culpa suya. En el trabajo le exigen demasiado,pero, Toya se esfuerza para que podamos vivir juntos y sin problemas. Soy yo la que soy egoísta,pidiéndole que pasemos tiempo juntos,cuando sé que tiene mucho trabajo.

-¡Eso no es ser egoísta!-exclamó de golpe Sakura,haciendo que Tomoyo pegara un salto en el lugar y tuviera que alejarse el teléfono del oído un momento antes de quedarse sorda.-No es nada egoísta querer pasar todo el tiempo posible con la persona a la que quieres. No lo es. Shaoran y yo siempre intentamos sacar un poco de tiempo para nosotros al día y nos va genial. El problema aquí es que mi hermano no tiene tiempo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Tomoyo esperando a que su amiga siguiera hablando y Sakura pensando cual sería la mejor forma de ayudarlos,pero,sin que nada bueno llegara a ella.

-¿Y por qué no utilizas la carta del espejo,(N. Del Autor: No recuerdo si esa carta era la del espejo o la de reflejo,ya que no tengo la serie a mano,pero,me refiero a esa que hace una copia de una persona. Disculparme por no acordarme,de verdad),para crear una copia de Toya?-propuso Kero desde el fondo.-Así podrán tener juntos todo el tiempo que quieran. Además,Toya solo se encarga de los papeles y demás,llevando y trayendo cosas a sus jefes,¿verdad?. Eso lo podría hacer la carta sin ningún tipo de problema.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado,como si hubiera caído ante ellos un meteorito o algo así,mientras se le oía a Yue de fondo diciendo``idiota´´. Nunca le hacia gracia que su amiga Sakura usara las cartas para cosas que,para él,le parecían tontas,a pesar de que sabía que las cartas le pertenecían y no hacia más comentarios al respecto cuando ella ya había tomado una decisión.

-¡Eso es una gran idea, Kero!-exclamó Sakura,aun sorprendida de que la solución al problema de su amiga hubiera sido algo tan obvio.-¿Lo has oído, Tomoyo?. Con eso no habrá problemas y podrás pasar con mi hermano todo el tiempo que quieras.

-No sé yo si Toya querrá. Él es muy serio a lo que el trabajo se refiere. No querrá usar la carta cada vez que yo quiera pasar un poco de tiempo con él.

-¡Ya he llegado!-se oyó decir a Shaoran de lejos. Cuando vio que Sakura estaba hablando por teléfono,les preguntó a Kero y a Yue con quien estaba hablando, y este primero le dijo que con Tomoyo,con lo que él asintió y dijo que iba al cuarto a cambiarse.

-Mira, Tomoyo-le dijo esta,cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio.-Dentro de poco son tus ultimas vacaciones en la universidad,¿verdad?. Pues,me da igual lo que diga mi hermano. Vosotros dos os vais a ir de vacaciones. Quiero que se lo digas a él bien claro,ya que el último día que tengas universidad,me voy a presentar en vuestra casa y os vais a ir,¿me oyes?,quiera él o no, así que, hasta entonces y deja de comerte la cabeza,¿vale?.

-Vale-le contestó esta,algo más tranquila y colgó después de despedirse de su amiga.

Era un alivio saber que no todo era tan negro como había supuesto en un principio y que había una luz al final del túnel para ellos dos.

Toya volvía a casa cansado,pero,feliz de saber que tenían más clientes en el bolsillo. Eso suponía más trabajo para él,pero,más dinero en el bolsillo y eso venía bien hasta que Tomoyo terminara sus estudios. Sabía que ella no era feliz con aquella situación,pero,él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ojalá hubiera una solución a todo aquello donde pudiera hacer feliz a Tomoyo y compensarla por lo ocurrido en casa horas antes. La culpa había sido toda suya por no haberle aclarado sus motivos de ir a casa antes de tiempo.¡Así era normal que ella se hubiera hecho ilusiones de pasar tiempo juntos!.

Pero,¿qué podía hacer para compensarla?. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer.

Cuando llegó a casa,se encontró a Tomoyo en la cama,aún despierta y leyendo un libro. Cuando lo vio a él entrar en la habitación,sonrió hasta más no poder,con esa sonrisa que a él lo dejaba fuera de combate y con la que le daba ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla marchar nunca de su lado.

-¡Qué bien que ya hayas llegado!-le dijo,toda felicidad e inocencia.

Toya se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta y se subió a la cama,abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que puso,sintiendo como ella se quedaba un poco paralizada,pero,soltaba el libro y lo rodeaba a su vez con sus brazos.

-Lamento lo de la cena. De verdad, Tomoyo-le dijo este,con el sentimiento de culpa devorándole poco a poco por dentro.

-No te preocupes por es...-intentó decir ella,sin dejar de sonreír,pero, Toya le alzó el rostro y le robó las palabras mientras la besaba. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos,pero,nunca se cansaba de ella. Sabía que se había comportado mal con Tomoyo y que no merecía ni tocarla,pero,no podía evitarlo. Sentir los labios de ella bajo los suyos,correspondiendole,era lo único que le confirmaba que merecía la pena todo el trabajo al que se sometía todos los días. Aunque,lo extraño era que ella parecía extrañamente feliz. Eso era raro. Debería estar furiosa con él y darle una bofetada si eso la hacia sentir mejor. Pero,en vez de eso,esta estaba alzando los brazos hasta colgarse del cuello de él y dejó que este profundizara el beso,con lo que él no tardó ni un instante en entrar y recordar, extasiado,lo dulce que podía ser la boca de Tomoyo y con que entrega le dejaba pasar.

Cuando,finalmente,se quedaron sin aire y se separaron un poco para respirar, Toya acarició el rostro de ella muy lentamente,con su frente apoyada en la suya,sin comprender muy bien por que ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Tu hermana nos va a mandar de vacaciones-le dijo esta cuando él le dio un ligero beso y vio que ya iba a por otro.

-¿De vacaciones?.¿El monstruo?.¿Por qué?-preguntó,sin entender muy bien la razón. Tomoyo,a su vez,torció un poco el gesto ante la palabra``monstruo´´,pero,era una costumbre que no le había podido quitar a Toya y para él su hermana siempre seria conocida como ``monstruo´´.

-Le comenté que tenías mucho trabajo y eso...y me dijo que si usamos la carta del espejo(sigo sin recordar si era esa o no) podríamos irnos de vacaciones sin problemas mientras la carta se queda trabajando aquí. Sé que tú eres muy serio en tu trabajo,pero,no te vendría mal un pequeño descanso.

Toya se quedó en silencio y cogió el rostro de Tomoyo con ambas manos mientras la alzaba para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿A tí te hace ilusión ese viaje?-le preguntó,sin dejarla que apartara la vista.

Cuando ella acabó asintiendo tímidamente,él la besó otra vez,recorriendo sus labios lentamente con la lengua antes de embeberse completamente en ella.

-Si tanta ilusión te hace,no hay ningún problema-le dijo cuando finalizó el beso,de nuevo por falta de aire,con lo que ella volvió a sonreír con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó a sus brazos, derribando a Toya sobre la cama mientras este rompía a reír.

…...

El tiempo siguió pasando y las esperadas ultimas vacaciones de la universidad de Tomoyo por fin llegaron,con lo que,por la tarde,como ella ya le había dicho, Sakura se presentó en casa de ellos, donde Toya llegó un rato después,ya que le había supuesto algo casi imposible escaparse del trabajo y él o la carta,tenían que volver lo antes posible.

Tomoyo se había encargado personalmente de que las maletas estuvieran listas y todas estaban cerca de la puerta,a la espera de terminar con aquella parte de la magia lo antes posible y salir hacia el lugar que Toya había elegido y que no había querido decirle bajo ninguna circunstancia(ya sabéis a que me refiero).

Shaoran también estaba allí,como equipo de apoyo mágico. Sakura ya no practicaba tanto como antes y se estaba quedando algo anticuada,ya que no se le presentaban circunstancia muy a menudo donde tuviera que usar magia.

Esta activó su llave e invocó a la carta mientras Toya observaba a Shaoran de arriba a bajo,haciéndole sentir incomodo. Se llevaban mejor que antes o,mejor dicho,ahora se toleraban,pero todavía había ocasiones en el que el hermano de Sakura lograba ponerlo muy nervioso. Era como si no le perdonara que su Sakura ahora estuviera y viviera por él.

-Cuida bien de mi hermana mientras no estamos,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo,bastante serio,con lo que Shaoran solo pudo tragar saliva y asentir.

-Pero,sabemos que ella estará bien. Deberías de preocuparte más por Tomoyo.

La mirada asesina que este le dirigió debería haberlo dejado clavado en el suelo,pero,tenia que empezar a enfrentar a Toya en esas pequeñas batallas o no sería capaz nunca.

-No me mires así. Tomoyo también es mi amiga y nos a ayudado a Sakura y a mi en un montón de ocasiones. No sabes lo mal que lo estaba pasando y lo que deseaba esto,así que más te vale que se lo pase como nunca.

Ante eso, Toya no tuvo nada que decir al respecto y dejó que esa vez fuera el ``mocoso´´,como no había dejado de llamarlo,quien ganara. Pero,tomaba buena nota mental de aquella derrota y volvería bien preparado para otra de sus guerras de mentira. Aunque,cuando observó a Tomoyo,todo sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada de la emoción,se olvidó de Shaoran y supo que se cortaría los brazos antes de hacer algo en aquel viaje para que Tomoyo no se lo pasara bien.

Cuando la copia de Toya estuvo lista, Sakura le dio instrucciones con todo lo que tenía que hacer y la agenda de su hermano para que no se olvidara de nada. Esta observó a Toya,con el que ya se había encontrando en otras ocasiones,y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza,salió de la casa de camino al trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo,Toya y Tomoyo se despedían de Sakura y Shaoran y salían de camino al aeropuerto, tomando un taxi en la puerta de su apartamento.

-Vamoooos, Toya. Dime a donde vamos. No seas malo-le dijo esta,abrazada a él como estaba. Se encontraba demasiado emocionada por el viaje y demás como para que le importara que el conductor del taxi,un hombre gordito y que llevaba una boina para ocultar su calvicie,los mirara y se pensara algo extraño.

-Ya te he dicho que te enterarás cuando lleguemos-le contestó este,alzándole el rostro con una mano y depositando un inocente beso en los labios de ella,que pareció quedarse tranquila con eso por el momento.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Toya observó todos los vuelos,pero,su vista no se detuvo en ninguno en particular,con lo que Tomoyo no pudo obtener ninguna pista sobre a donde iban. Tampoco encontró nada que la ayudara a averiguarlo por los alrededores. Y tampoco en la puerta de embarque. Toya era el que llevaba los pasajes y,cuando la azafata estuvo a punto de decir su destino, él la silencio y ella siguió sin tener ninguna idea.

Aunque había que admitir que el interés que este se estaba tomando para que ella no averiguara a donde iban era bastante divertido y tranquilizador. Era extraño ver a Toya con una actitud tan infantil y,sin embargo,era algo encantador y que no vería todos los días,por lo que continuo con el juego de averiguar a donde iban.

No había mucha gente en el avión,ya que las vacaciones acababan de empezar ese mismo día, y tampoco volaron muy lejos. Debían estar en alguna zona de Japón o en alguna de las islas que la rodeaban por que,si no,¿para que iban a coger un avión?. O ese fue el razonamiento al que Tomoyo llegó,ya que no consiguió sacarle nada a Toya.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto(Toya no había dejado que mirara por las ventanas del avión),se encontró frente a frente a un mar. Un mar enorme y azul profundo,con el sol brillando sobre él con toda su fuerza,haciéndole destallar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-volvió a preguntar ella,contemplando el mar,encantada. Se habían pasado gran parte de la noche en el aeropuerto y en el avión y ahora,con el sol fuera,ella debía estar muerta de sueño,pero,su excitación por el viaje no la dejaba apagarse. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella, observándolo todo con los ojos más brillantes que el propio mar que tenía ante ella,le hicieron sentirse a Toya el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por poder ver aquello en ella todo los días. Solo por el mero echo de poder estar a su lado.

-¿No te parece más emocionante si no sabes donde estas?. Vamos a disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos aquí,¿te parece?-le dijo mientras la cogía la mano y la acercaba a él para besarla. Esta se quedó un momento paralizada,pero,comenzó a relajarse bajo él,dejando que este acariciara sus labios muy suavemente hasta conseguir entrar en ella. No podían cansarse nunca de esa sensación tan placentera para ambos.

Pero,tenían que recordar que estaban en la puerta del aeropuerto y que había gente que los estaba observando,así que,pidiendo un taxi se dirigieron a su hotel,donde Toya ya había hecho la reserva.

Por supuesto, había reservado una habitación para dos en un hotel de la costa. Su cuarto era enorme, con baño privado y con una cama de matrimonio. Pero,lo mejor de la habitación eran las vistas. Se encontraban en un 7º piso y,desde el balcón y las ventanas,el mar podía ser observado en toda su extensión.

Tomoyo fue derecha allí en cuanto dejó las maletas en el suelo y lo observó todo mientras el cabello, removido por el viento,intentaba taparle las vistas. En cuanto Toya se deshizo del botones, se reunió con ella y la abrazó,dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de esta,que alzó una mano y le acarició el cabello. Pero,ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No hacia falta. Estaban en aquella playa,los dos completamente solos,con un montón de tiempo para ellos,donde podían hacer los que les pareciera. Eso era lo único verdaderamente importante.

-¿Por qué no nos ponemos los bañadores y vamos a la playa?-le dijo esta,besandole en la mejilla.

-Pero,¿tú has traído bañadores?. Si no te había dicho a donde íbamos. ¿Cómo es que lo has sabido?- le preguntó este,impresionado por el poder de esta.

-Bueno...íbamos de vacaciones y ya estábamos,más o menos,entre montañas. Además,yo te dije en un montón de ocasiones que me gustaba el mar,así que no hacia falta pensar mucho para saber que el lugar donde me llevarías tenía que tener mar. Aunque,por si acaso,llevaba un poco de todo en la maleta por si fallaba-le explicó,calmadamente,sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es casi imposible darte una sorpresa,¿eh?-le dijo este,abrazándola un poco más fuerte y la soltó, irguiéndose de nuevo.-De acuerdo. Nos ponemos los bañadores y vamos a la playa.

Cuando fueron a la playa,donde todavía no había mucha gente,pero,que no tardaría en llenarse,caminaron por la orilla,observándolo todo,pero,sin soltarse de las manos. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados como para no mantenerse en contacto continuo mientras estuvieran allí. O,por lo menos,eso era lo que pensaba Toya,mientras cogía la mano con un poco más de fuerza. Esta alzó el rostro hacia él(no había dejado de mirar el mar ni un solo momento con los ojos brillantes)cuando notó el apretón y le dedicó la sonrisa más luminosa y llena de felicidad que a Toya le dejaba fuera de combate.

Era la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido cuando le había pedido,oficialmente,que fuera su novia y cuando le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntos. Era la sonrisa que nunca se iba a cansar mientras la tuviera a su lado. Era la sonrisa que ella se merecía lucir todos los días,sin ningún tipo de preocupación ni tristeza que la empañara. Y,ahora que se había dado cuenta,se iba a esforzar por que así fuera. El trabajo era importante,pero,Tomoyo lo era más,así que usaría la magia que su hermana le ofrecía cada vez que le hiciera falta si la persona que amaba era feliz con eso.

Allí donde estaba,se puso de rodillas,para desconcierto de Tomoyo,y sacando una cajita del bolsillo de el bañador azul marino con bolsillos que llevaba,abrió la caja frente a los ojos de ella,algo asustado por lo que ella pudiera decir,pero,sabiendo que aquel era el momento y el lugar.

-Tomoyo,tal vez te parezca demasiado pronto,pero,¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa aunque,a veces,me comporte como un idiota por no apreciarte como debería?.

Esta se quedó un instante paralizada,pero,la misma sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara,con unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzando a brillar en sus ojos y se lanzó en los brazos de Toya,abrazándose a él todo lo que pudo,mientras este reía y conseguía colocarle el anillo en el dedo sin que esta lograra soltarlo.

Una vez hecho eso,este le cogió el rostro y,mirándose un momento a los ojos el uno al otro,ella cerró lentamente los suyos y Toya se recreó en sus labios sin ningún tipo de recato. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer iba a ser pronto su esposa y en esa zona de la playa,semi-oculta por las palmeras,no podía verles nadie y no había nadie por las cercanías. Tomoyo gimió débilmente cuando Toya le instó a que le dejara entrar y,colgándose a su cuello,permanecieron allí,fundidos el uno en el otro durante un tiempo incontable,sin que nada les molestara.

…...

Sakura aparecía bien risueña desde su casa,imaginándose que estarían haciendo su hermano y su mejor amiga en aquel momento. Toya le había pedido que le dijera las medidas de los dedos de Tomoyo. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber para que las quería.¿Se lo habría pedido ya o esperaría a más adelante?.

Tomoyo había prometido llamarla todos los días,por la tarde,cuando estuvieran en el hotel,para contarle como les iba. Solo tenía que esperar hasta esa tarde para saberlo. Pero,ahora que había pensado eso,parecía que el tiempo transcurría más lentamente.

Nunca había pensando cuando se había encontrado a aquellos dos sonrojados,en su casa,tantos años atrás,que las cosas acabarían de aquel modo tan satisfactoria. En general,no sabía exactamente como se había imaginado que acabaría todo,pero,se alegraba mucho por ellos. Que dos personas tan importantes para ella acabaran juntos al final era algo que no podía evitar sacarle una sonrisa.

-Deberías dedicarte a montar una agencia de parejas en vez de ser profesora. Estoy seguro que te iría mucho mejor-le dijo Kero,que estaba en su forma de muñeco,frente a la televisión,jugando al ultimo videojuego que ella le había comprado y devorando,él solo,una caja entera de bombones que el padre de Sakura le había dado a esta la ultima vez que había pasado por casa.

-Tal vez. Pero no tengo el mismo efecto si no conozco bien a la pareja en sí. Además,me gusta ser profesora. Me gusta enseñar a esos niños. Me recuerda mucho a cuando yo estaba allí,en su mismo lugar. Aunque,de eso no hace tanto-dijo esta mientras se sentaba en el sillón,junto a Yue,que le estaba dando un sorbo a su té. Nunca hablaba mucho,pero,siempre estaba cerca de ella. Era como tener un guardaespaldas.

A Shaoran le daba mala espina a veces por que solía aparecer cuando él y Sakura comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos,pero,era solo la forma de ser de este.

-Esperemos que les vaya bien todo a esos dos.

-Seguro que les va bien-dijo,de repente, Yue. Y sonrió débilmente,tranquilizándola,sin saber por que. Pero,que era otro de los poderes de él que tenía sobre ella. Y supo que tenía razón.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que no se parece para nada a la primera parte,pero,es que en ese entonces,eran niños y no tenían responsabilidades. Pero,han crecido y deben enfrentarse al mundo real. También sé que al final,parece que Yue le gusta Sakura,pero,alguien le tiene que gustar si no es Toya,¿no?. Pero,tampoco es nada especial. Solo quiere que ella sea feliz.**

**Si os a gustado la historia,solo tenéis que dejarme reviews,que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a seguir escribiendo. O si hay algo que no os ha gustado o no he explicado lo suficientemente bien para que lo entendáis. También podéis hacerme pedidos de alguna pareja que os guste. Solo tenéis que decirme los nombres y a la serie que pertenecen.**

**Xao.**


End file.
